


Five Nights

by sesh_khem



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesh_khem/pseuds/sesh_khem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Spock Prime settles on the new Vulcan colony, he must say goodbye to his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights

**Five Nights**

Spock hadn't said anything, but Nyota saw an odd expression on his face on the few occasions they'd spoken since Ambassador Spock joined them on the ship. He spent more time with his older self than with her. Perhaps that was to be expected.

Their current mission was to transport more survivors and supplies to the new Vulcan colony. They'd be there in six days. Was Spock reconsidering his decision to stay in Starfleet?

Determined to get answers when next she saw him, she fell into a fitful sleep.

She woke as Spock climbed into bed. "Nyota," Spock said in the darkness, "I am sorry to have awakened you at this hour."

She sat up. "What are you doing here?."

"Beloved, I have neglected you."

"You've had a lot to deal with, and Ambassador Spock is here. I didn't want to burden you with my needs."

"It is your needs that have been the topic of conversation tonight between me and my other self..."

"Stop," she held up her hand. "I know what you're here to say. You've decided to go, haven't you?" Tears filled her eyes but her expression didn't change.

He looked at her, confused. "No," he said simply. "I hope to return to the colony, perhaps settle there at some point, but not now, and never without you."

It was her turn to look confused.

He pulled her to him. "My plan is as it ever was, to formally bond with you. To serve aboard the Enterprise."

She pulled away to look at him. "But the repopulation . . . "

"...does not need anything but my genes at this time. I will, of course, provide . . . a sample."

He was trying to make her laugh but all she could do was look at him, unbelieving.

"But . . . "

He pulled her back to his embrace. "Hush . . . no more words." He kissed her. She could sense he was holding something back, but in just moments Spock made all thought impossible.

He pulled off her nightshirt, drew her to him and devoured her mouth in a kiss. His free hand kneaded her breasts until he put his mouth to them. He spread her legs and slipped his hand in her panties, all the while tickling her nipples with his tongue. He slid a finger softly over her clit, making her shiver.

She felt something was off, something unusual in their light bond. She grabbed his hand to make him stop but he continued.

"Spock, talk to me . . . there's something else. Something to do with the other Spock . . . "

"Later," he said.

"No, now."

His hand slowed but continued. He sighed and spoke quickly.

"The ambassador intends to make the colony his home. Perhaps to find a mate and bond. But first . . . " he hesitated. "He lost his Nyota. He still feels the loss of their bond, though it was created later in life. He also feels . . . us." He searched her face.

"I don't understand."

"...like a shadow in his mind, he feels the bond between you and me. It is particularly strong when . . . when we are intimate."

She gasped, embarrassed. Oh dear.

His hand resumed its speed and pressure. "Nyota, I sense the attraction you feel for him . . . "

"Well, he _is_ you, but this is kinda weird. Especially with you doing what you're doing . . . "

"And he, of course, feels an attraction toward you . . . "

She looked at him. He couldn't think that . . . he couldn't be suggesting . . .

He kissed her hungrily. She felt her desire reignite and he slipped two fingers inside her, thumb on her clit.

"You will be mine," he breathed in her ear as she neared climax. "I ask you . . . will you, for a time, be _ours_?"

And that thought sent her over the edge.

All day during her shift she was preoccupied. When would they meet? Would they really go through with this?

Spock's shift ended before hers. He sent her a note before leaving. "Meet me in the ambassador's quarters after your shift."

She wrote back, "Let me shower and change and I'll see you there."

She chose one of her Spock's favorite dresses, one that needed no bra. As she approached the ambassador's suite, she tried to silence her nerves. She chimed for entrance. The younger man opened the door, still in his uniform. The ambassador wore his official robes. She looked from one to the other, unsure.

Her Spock took her hand and leaned in to kiss her deeply. The ambassador walked to the bedroom and Spock followed, leading her. She stood before the older Spock and reached up to pull his face to hers, kissing him as his counterpart unzipped her dress.

The ambassador slipped the dress from her shoulders and gazed at her nearly naked body. "You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said as his fingers trailed down her body. She moaned her escalated arousal, her scent filling the room.

The younger man led her to the bed. She was kneeling, facing her younger partner, whose hands roamed slowly over her body as he kissed her. Behind her she felt the bed dip as the other Spock joined them, kissing her neck, his hands around her waist.

Her head thrown back and eyes closed, she lost herself to the two sets of hands moving across her skin, sending electricity everywhere. She had no idea which man parted her legs, moved aside her panties. No idea who grabbed her hips, whose fingers were gently rubbing her sex.

Spock positioned her above his older self, who breathed in her scent. The younger man took a nipple in his mouth and teased it with his tongue. His hands roamed, leaving her skin tingling.

The man below her parted her nether lips and ran his finger gently up and down her already wet core, pausing each time to circle her clit. He slid a finger slowly inside her and, with his other hand grasped her hip and pulled her down to his waiting mouth.

She moaned, gripping the other man's shoulders. Soon she was grinding herself against Spock's mouth, urging him faster. They both held her still and the younger man gently and said "No." She groaned in delicious frustration, the rhythmic in and out of his finger, the slow circles of his tongue. The man before her took her breasts in his hands, rubbing her nipples between his fingers as he kissed and nibbled her neck. He whispered, "In his mouth." That was all it took for her to explode with a groan. Spock's tongue replaced his finger, drinking her sex, leading to another shuddering climax.

Someone gently laid her on the bed. Someone stoked her hair. Someone rubbed her back.

She opened her eyes with a smile. She kissed the man nearest her, and turned to the other, older one. "I need you inside me. Now."

She rose to straddle him but he pushed her down beneath him. He slid inside her in one slow thrust, causing her to gasp as he filled her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. She answered with a hungry kiss and met him with her hips. He moved inside her with long slow strokes, gazing at her as he moved. She noted with pleasure the hard muscles beneath his soft aged skin. She heard the other Spock settle himself beside them. She opened her eyes to see him, open-mouthed, stroking himself with the same slow rhythm as his counterpart. The sight inflamed her and her hips bucked. She reached down to grab Spock to push him in deeper. He whispered her name as he moved faster within her. He touched her face in a light meld. Tears of overwhelming pleasure spilled from her eyes. She felt the other Spock's hand on her arm and with the sensation of both men inside her mind and body, she screamed their combined orgasm.

By the time her shift ended the next day, she'd had no message from either man. She knew the ambassador's duties might make it difficult for them to meet, but she had hoped to be with them both tonight.

She showered and donned a robe, and sat on her sofa with a report she should have finished on duty, but couldn't quite concentrate enough to complete.

Soon the door opened and her Spock entered.

"Good evening."

"It is now," she smiled, and patted the spot next to her on the sofa.

He joined her there, took the padd from her hand and tossed it on the table. She giggled as he divested her of her robe and began nibbling her neck and collarbone.

The door chimed. She covered herself with her robe as he rose to answer the door. The ambassador stepped in. Nyota let the robe drop as she reached for him. "Come, sit with us."

"I am afraid I have little time," he said seating himself.

"Well, we must make the most of what time we have," she smiled, straddling him, kissing him deeply. He grabbed a breast, and with the other hand sought her center. He found her heated core and ran his finger along her already wet slit. She whimpered at the experienced ministrations of his hands and mouth.

The younger Spock again took the role of observer. She saw the hunger in his half-lidded eyes and the growing bulge in his pants. Her arousal escalated with the thought of him watching her riding the other man's hand.

She pulled herself away and kneeled before the ambassador, parting his robes.

He was fully erect as she took him in her hands. She cupped his scrotum and he hissed with pleasure as her hands gripped him. She took him in her mouth and he gasped, gripping the arm of the sofa with one hand and her head with the other.

She caught a glimpse of the other Spock, hand in his pants, watching her licking, sucking, teasing his counterpart. "Teeth," he breathed. She looked up. "Yes," hissed the ambassador, and she ran her teeth gently over his ridges. He roared, hit the sofa with his fist, and came in her mouth in long, spicy bursts. He even tasted like her Spock, she thought with a smile.

As he caught his breath, he reached for her to sit between them. As if they had planned this, or were somehow reading each other's minds, they each took a breast into their mouths, and spread her legs over their laps. The older Spock massaged her clit as the younger man slipped two fingers inside her. They were slow and methodical in their pleasuring, reading every sound, every reaction from her.

Abruptly they stopped.

"Wha-?"

"I must return to the colonists," said the ambassador, "but I leave you in capable hands."

She laughed and kissed him, and as he left to wash up, the younger man led her to the bed. When he left the washroom he stood, watching her face as she came with a low moan. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, so lovingly, as his younger self neared completion. He left them with a full heart.

On the night Spock couldn't join them, the ambassador asked her to let him watch her pleasure herself. She was so completely turned on, she was afraid she'd come too soon. He stopped her before she climaxed, and took over with his mouth, prolonging and enhancing her pleasure, doing things with his lips and his tongue that the younger man had yet to learn. When she came, she almost lost consciousness, shuddering with the aftershocks as she clung to him.

He watched her with the younger Spock, the night before he left. It was as if he was with his Nyota, as they should have been all those years ago. When he exploded inside her later, as she straddled him, holding him, kissing him, his tears were of loss and joy and resolution.

They stood in the transporter room, all the official goodbyes having been said. Just the three of them there for this farewell.

Nyota tried to hide the tears as she hugged her older lover and kissed him on the cheek.

"We will see each other in six months at the most, Nyota. This is not goodbye."

"It'll be different then."

"As it should be," he smiled gently. "When I am bonded to another, and when you complete your formal bonding, the traces of our unusual link should no longer affect us. I shall look upon this time with great fondness. You allowed me to say goodbye to my Nyota, to do and say the things I never could in my time. I thank you both."

She nodded and smiled sadly, stepping back for him to stand on the transporter pad. She stood beside the younger Spock, her Spock, as he entered the coordinates, and saluted his other self. "Live long and prosper, Spock."

"Peace and long life to you both. Energize."


End file.
